The Afterparty
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are at the afterparty, what happens when everyone wants them to sing another song for them? summary sucks, I know, but please readreview anyway![oneshot]


(**A/N** _This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me…Please. Any ideas or any anything really will be greatly appreciated. This story takes place right after We're All In This Together, at the after party_)

If you think that the Wildcats were ecstatic after beating the West High Knights, just imagine how Troy felt. His basketball team winning the big game, him and Gabriella nailing the callbacks, and Gabriella winning the Scholastic Decathlon, I guess you could say that he was defiantly floating high on cloud nine.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

I was in the locker room after the game and I was flying! The only thing I was mad about was getting interrupted by Chad while being so close to kissing Gabriella. I must have either been thinking out loud or had this goofy look on my face because the next thing I knew Chad came up behind me and slapped me on the back asking "You ok man? We've been talking to you for 5 minutes and you haven't said anything, other than mumbling stuff about Gabriella." _Great, I wonder what I said about her_, I thought. I didn't give my answer much thought, just said "Yeah, I'm fine, but mad at you Chad." All the guys looked at me with the "deer in the headlights" look. "Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" Chad asked, with a confused look on his face. _How does he not know what he did? He ruined my almost kiss with Gabriella!_, I thought to myself. "Oohh I bet I know why he's mad Chad!" Jason said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice. "It's because YOU had to ruin his kiss with Gabriella by giving him the game ball, but then you got to ask Taylor out." Chad just looked at me and asked, "Is that why you're mad?" I looked at him, and just said "Yeah, you ruined my moment, but now that I think about it, I have an idea of how to tell Gaby I like her. So thank you Chad for ruining the moment." And with that I just walked out, leaving behind a very confused group of basketball players.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I was at the after party in the gym with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay wondering where Troy was, until I heard him come up behind me and whisper in my ear "Did you miss me?" I turned around and just nodded my head, and laughed while saying, "Of course I did Troy! It was the longest 20 minutes of my life!" He just gave back a sarcastic laugh and smiled at me. _I love his smile! Whenever I see him smile he makes me melt, and those blue eyes, they're like the ocean._ I thought. I noticed that Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay weren't around anymore, and when I spotted Taylor, she was in the middle of a bunch of people with Chad, and then I heard Chad say, "Alright everyone, I know you loved Troy and Gabriella's performance, so how about another?" Troy looked down at me, and I smiled at him letting him know I was up for it if he was. He took my hand and led me to the crowd of and were handed two microphones, when the music started playing for **Start Of Something New**. Troy and I just smiled at each other, and then began the song.

_Livin' in my own world,_

_Didn't understand, _

_That anything can happen,_

_When you take a chance,_

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see,_

_I never opened my heart, _

_To all the possibilities, oohh_

_I know…_

_That something has changed,_

_Never felt this way,_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new_

_Now who'd ever thought that,_

_We'd both be here tonight?_

_And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)_

_With you by my side (by my side) _

_I know,_

_That something has changed, _

_Never felt this way,_

_I know if for real,_

_This could be the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh,_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes, _

_I feel in my heart,_

_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen,_

_Till it happened to me oooh yeah,_

_I didn't know it before, _

_But now it's easy to see,_

_It's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh,_

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_That it's the start of something new,_

_It feels so right to be here with you oh, _

_And now…lookin' in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart, (feel in my heart)_

_The start of something new,_

_The start of something new,_

_The start of something…new_

**Regular P.O.V**

Once they finished singing, everyone burst into cheers. Troy kissed Gaby on the cheek, and whispered in her ear "follow me", and took her by the hand and led her up to their "secret spot." It was a beautiful night, the moon was full, and there was not a cloud in the sky, you could see every star. Gabriella walked over to the bench and sat down while looking up at the night sky. Troy walked over and sat next to her, and noticed that she was shivering. So being the gentleman that he is, took off his warm-up jacket and draped it around her shoulders. Neither of them had said anything since they had arrived on the roof until Gabriella broke the silence. "It's so beautiful tonight, isn't it Troy?" Troy looked at her and replied very sweetly, "Yeah, it is really beautiful, but nothing can compare to you." This made her blush, and she just looked at him, and then put her head on his shoulder. "You know, if it weren't for you, I would still probably be a self-centered popular jock and jerk," he told her while placing an arm around her waist. "I'm so glad I met you on New Years Eve, I had so much fun. You showed me a side of myself I never knew I had. Thank you Gaby." Troy looked down at her, and just as he did he heard her say, "Troy, I owe you a thank you as well. If I never met you, I would still be the freaky math girl. I always knew I had a singing side, but was afraid to let it shine, until you anyway. I don't even want to try and picture what my life would be like if I hadn't met you, I love it just the way it is." After saying this, she sat up and came face to face with Troy. He looked into her deep chocolate eyes, and she looked into his clear ocean blue eyes. Troy cupped her cheeks in his hands and finally was able to know how soft her face really was, instead of only dreaming. Still looking in each others eyes their faces began to move closer to each other, until finally Troy closed the space between their lips giving Gabriella a very sweet passionate kiss. She deepened it, as she had been longing to do since New Years, and when they pulled away, foreheads still touching, Troy whispered softly, "I love you Gabriella." Troy, very surprised, for he was not expecting a reply, was very happy when he heard her whisper back, "I love you too, Troy."

(**A/N**: _Well, there you go, my first ever fan fiction. I know it's not the best, but I'll have some much better ones once I'm on spring break, which isn't until the second week in April! I was thinking of this to only be a OneShot, but if I get good reviews, then I might consider continuing it!)_


End file.
